I didn't even know you but I simply loved you
by YeonMee
Summary: E. Ryoma, les titulaires de Seigaku et bien d'autres s'affrontent lors d'un tournoi de tennis organisé par une femme d'affaire. Mais au milieu de tant de personnes seules les destinées de Ryoma et de F. Syuusuke se croiseront pour ne plus jamais se délier
1. Chapter 0

Anime de base : Tennis no Ohji-sama

Titre de cette fic :  I didn't even know you, but I simply loved you.

NDA : 1) les persos ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas

2) j'écris cette fic par pur plaisir et je ne touche absolument aucun argent

3) Cette histoire est basée sur un fond yaoi i.e boyXboy donc homophobes, changez de page (voire de site car regroupe beaucoup de yaoi)

4) Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une fiction, les relations établies entre Ryoma et Syuusuke sont donc purement sorties de mon imagination débordante.

5) Cette fic déviera quelque peu de l'histoire écrite par Takeshi Konomi.

Résumé : Fuji Syuusuke est un tennisman de renom, comme tout autre titulaire de l'équipe de Seigaku dont il fait partie. Ses amis et lui sont conviés à un tournoi organisé par une riche femme d'affaire dont son mari était fan de tennis. Là-bas, sont réunis plusieurs autres équipes japonaises (on y retrouve notamment notre fameux Atobe, ou encore notre petit Mizuki) mais aussi d'autres joueurs du monde entier. Parmi ceux-là se distingue un unique joueur : Echizen Ryoma, 12 ans. Ce dernier n'appartient à aucune équipe, et pourtant, il disputera comme tout le monde, 10 matchs….seul. Sa renommée est déjà faite aux USA ou encore en France, mais le Japon apprend bien vite qu'un Prince du Tennis est arrivé. Lorsque Fuji le voit jouer, il est tout simplement subjugué. Que peut-il faire d'autre que regarder…et aimer ? Aimer le regarder jouer ? Ou aimer….tout simplement ?

Je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'en ai peut-être même trop dit. Voici le plan de cette fic que je dédicace à Onarluca, qui me l'a demandé. Au passage, lisez ses fics, elles sont très bien écrites. Voilà, ma petite Onarluca ce que tu avais demandé est fin prêt, le premier chapitre devrait être uploader ce Week-end.

Ah, un peu de pub en passant : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore ce magnifique manga (je dis bien manga, car il n'a pas été encore adapté en anime puisque sa première parution date d'avril 2007), lisez Vampire Knight, de Minami Ozaki. Très bon manga, style fluide et longiligne, personnages attachants et mystérieux, plus shojo mais adapté à tous les fans de manga. Voilà XD

OooOooOooOooOoo

Chapitre 1 : Only once

Chapitre 2 : Just a glance

Chapitre 3: Just a lightly touch on my skin

Chapitre 4; I didn't even know you, but…

Chapitre 5: I liked see you playing tennis

Chapitre 6: Let me see you once more

Chapitre 7: Want to be by my side?

Chapitre 8: It's only a mistake. Besides….

Chapitre 9: …I didn't even know you, did I?

Chapitre 10; So….learn more about me

Chapitre 11: Neither you nor me will give up

Chapitre 12: Sorry, Close your eyes for your sake

Chapitre 13: There are too many memories between the two of us.

Chapitre 14: Let's go home together.

Chapitre 15: I'll never give up; because….

Chapitre 16: I can be in love with him for ever

Chapitre 17: Indeed, I didn't even know you, but I love you

Comme vous avez pu remarqué, tous les titres sont en anglais. La raison est toute simple : les titres en français étaient moins jolis à l'oreille et moins classe XP. Voilà, je pars tout de suite peaufiner mon premier chapitre !!


	2. Only once

Anime de base : Tennis no Ohji-sama

Titre de cette fic :  I didn't even know you, but I simply loved you.

NDA : 1) les persos ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas

2) j'écris cette fic par pur plaisir et je ne touche absolument aucun argent

3) Cette histoire est basée sur un fond yaoi i.e boyXboy donc homophobes, changez de page (voire de site car regroupe beaucoup de yaoi)

4) Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une fiction, les relations établies entre Ryoma et Syuusuke sont donc purement sorties de mon imagination débordante.

5) Cette fic déviera quelque peu de l'histoire écrite par Takeshi Konomi.

6) Je pars du principe que l'histoire se passe en 2007 et que Ryoma a 14 ans et Syuusuke 17 ans ½.

Résumé : Fuji Syuusuke est un tennisman de renom, comme tout autre titulaire de l'équipe de Seigaku dont il fait partie. Ses amis et lui sont conviés à un tournoi organisé par une riche femme d'affaire dont son mari était fan de tennis. Là-bas, sont réunis plusieurs autres équipes japonaises (on y retrouve notamment notre fameux Atobe, ou encore notre petit Mizuki) mais aussi d'autres joueurs du monde entier. Parmi ceux-là se distingue un unique joueur : Echizen Ryoma, 12 ans. Ce dernier n'appartient à aucune équipe, et pourtant, il disputera comme tout le monde, 10 matchs….seul. Sa renommée est déjà faite aux USA ou encore en France, mais le Japon apprend bien vite qu'un Prince du Tennis est arrivé. Lorsque Fuji le voit jouer, il est tout simplement subjugué. Que peut-il faire d'autre que regarder…et aimer ? Aimer le regarder jouer ? Ou aimer….tout simplement ?

Cette fic est dédiée à Onarluca qui me l'a gentiment demandé

OooOooOooOooOoo

**Chapitre ****1: Only once**

**1998, 4 décembre**

_Washizu Takeida, un des joueurs de tennis japonais les plus réputés, s'est éteint la nuit dernière à l'âge de 29 ans. Il souffrait depuis sa naissance d'une maladie pulmonaire, qui l'a forcé à mettre un terme à sa carrière. Connu, non seulement dans notre pays, mais aussi dans le monde entier, Washizu Takeida s'était forgé une réputation brillante, après avoir remporté 10 tournois internationaux, au cours de sa courte carrière. Le président Chinois a présenté toutes ses condoléances, estimant que le Japon se devait de rendre un hommage national à cet homme courageux. _

_De Nobuta Eishin. _

- As-tu lu cet article, Syuusuke ?

- Hai, Otou-sama.

- Bien. J'espère que tu as enfin compris que la voie du tennis est définitivement close pour toi.

- Demo…

- DAMARE !! Lorsque tu seras plus grand, en tant qu'aîné, tu devras prendre la succession à la tête de notre société.

- Hai, Otou-sama.

Le jeune garçon de 9 ans baissa tristement la tête en signe de soumission. Son père arbora un demi-sourire satisfait. Au fond, il aurait bien laissé Syuusuke continuer le tennis, mais la tradition….Que voulez-vous ? Personne ne pouvait échapper à cela, et Syuusuke s'avérant être l'aîné, bien qu'étant surnommé par ses amis le 'Tensai du tennis', il devrait lui succéder. D'une voix hésitante, le jeune Fuji osa timidement rajouter :

- Jusque là…pourrais-je continuer à jouer…un peu ? Otou-sama ?

- Ma parole, Syuusuke ! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! Mais bon, si tu le veux tant que ça, continue à faire mumuse stupidement avec une petite balle jaune. Tu es déjà inscrit à Seigaku, profites-en.

- S….Seigaku ? Otou-sama….Arigatô gozaimasu !!!

- Yare yare… Mais à 18 ans, tu arrêtes tout, compris ?

- Hai !

XXXXXX

Anata…

Hm ?

Takeida…

Nani ?

Il est mort !

NANI ?!!

A cause de sa maladie. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le cacher à Ryoma pour l'instant, non ?

Je pense… Mais il finira bien par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.

Des pas légers se firent entendre. Un garçonnet de 5 ans pointa sa tête derrière la porte.

Parrain est mort ?

Ryoma…

C'est à cause de sa maladie ?

Je sais que c'est triste mais…

Ah bon. On doit forcément aller son enterrement ? Onii-chan m'avait promis de faire un match contre moi. Je ne veux surtout pas rater cette occasion pour lui montrer que j'ai fait des progrès.

Ryoma….

Bon, bah j'y vais.

Ryoma avait toujours été un enfant assez renfermé, presqu'anti-social. Qu'il ne montre aucune émotion à l'annonce de la mort de son parrain n'était, après réflexion, pas si étrange que ça. Ryoma avait toujours voulu dépassé son père, et accessoirement, son frère. Il était dans la bonne voie. Pour lui, seul le tennis comptait, rien d'autre. Même sa mère n'avait jamais vu un sourire fleurir sur son visage devant un objet autre qu'une raquette ou qu'une balle de tennis.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

**2007, 26 novembre**

- Seishounen ! Une lettre pour toi !

- Hm.

- Aurais-tu omis de me dire que tu sortais avec une jolie jeune fille ?

- Baka oyaji. Je ne sors avec personne, hentaï !

Donne-moi cette lettre.

Il ouvrit avec curiosité la lettre qui lui était adressée.

_Ryoma,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. Je suis la femme de Washizu Takeida, ton parrain. J'ai appris avec plaisir tes exploits dans le monde du tennis et je suis fière de toi. En l'honneur de la mort de mon mari, j'organise chaque année un tournoi regroupant les plus grands joueurs de tennis. L'année dernière, j'avais oublié de t'inviter. Cette année, je commence donc par toi. C'est simple, tu auras 10 matchs à disputer. Cependant, si tu consens à y participer, il faudra que tu cherches une équipe avec laquelle jouer. _

_Il devrait également y avoir l'équipe de Seigaku, de Hyotei ; quant aux autres joueurs, je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Cela me ferait plaisir de te revoir. Ne te sens surtout pas forcé de venir, je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup d'autres choses à faire. Préviens-moi si tu ne viens pas. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_W. Megumi. _

Echizen Nanjiro lût la lettre à son tour, et son visage s'illumina.

- Yosh ! Tu vas y aller, Seishounen ! Et … tout seul !

- Ok.

Nanjiro téléphona à Megumi, la priant de laisser jouer Ryoma seul.

Ce gamin ….

Qui traites-tu de gamin, hentaï ?

Je suis au téléphone, Seishounen, tais-toi un peu… Gomen, Megumi. Oui, donc, Ryoma est parfaitement capable d'écraser tout ce beau petit monde tout seul. Oui, oui, je t'assure. De toute façon, s'il ne gagne pas, je le priverai à vie de tennis !!! Hahahaha !!

XXXXXXXX

**2007, 4 décembre**

- Alors c'est ça la demeure de Mme Washizu ? Eh ben dis donc !

- Hai hai ! C'est vraiment joli, tu ne trouves pas Tezuka ?

- Il va falloir se concentrer si on veut gagner.

- Il y a beaucoup de plantes diverses par ici, je vais pouvoir tester de nouveaux jus Inui Remix !!!! (regard sadique)

Les murmures allaient grand train parmi les spectateurs qui avaient été, tout comme les tennismen, invités par Washizu Megumi. L'équipe de Seigaku, la fameuse équipe de Seigaku avait fait son entrée.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, pressenti comme étant le futur plus grand joueur de tennis du Japon ; Syuusuke Fuji, le Tensai ; Eiji et Oishi, la Golden Pair, Kawamura 'Burning' , Kaidoh Kaoru la Vipère, Inui 'Juice Remix', Momoshiro Takeshi 'Dunk Smash'

De nombreuses fans se pressaient déjà autour de l'équipe lorsque des cris de fans hystériques se firent entendre.

- Atobe-sama !!!!

Fuji sourit, comme à son habitude avant de déclarer doucement

- Il semblerait que Hyotei fasse également partie de la compétition. Ca va être marrant !

- Fsshhhh…..

- Il va falloir se concentrer si on veut gagner…. Répéta Tezuka.

OooOooOooOooOoo

- Oishi, regarde ! Il est tout petit celui-là, nyah !!! Trop kawai !!!! Il ressemble à un chaton, nyah !! Neko, neko XD

- Effectivement, je me demande dans quelle équipe il va jouer. Peut-être qu'il est très fort. Je ne le connais pas, et toi Fuji ?

- Non plus.

- Ryoma !!!!

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se jeta à son cou, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle était brune, assez mince et longiligne, très élégante.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Hé ! C'est moi, Megumi-chan ! Tu m'avais vraiment oublié, Ryoma ? Je suis déçue.

- Ah. Mon baka d'Oyaji vous a prévenu que je jouais seul ?

- Hai ! T'as intérêt à faire de ton mieux, sinon….

- Hm. Bon, je vais poser mes affaires. 'Lut.

Megumi eût une moue contrariée en voyant la personne tant attendue s'éloigner de sa démarche à la fois nonchalante et froide habituelle.

Fuji s'approcha et demanda en souriant

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Washizu-san ?

- C'est moi.

- Et ce garçon…

- Echizen Ryoma, mon filleul.

- Echizen-san est fort n'est-ce pas ?

- Très. Il jouera seul. Hahaha !!! Je sens que ce tournoi va être intéressant. De toute façon, Ryoma doit faire de son mieux s'il ne veut pas que son père le prive à tout jamais de tennis….hahaha !!

- Ca va être amusant, répliqua gentiment le tensai.

- Fuji-san, sans vouloir vous offenser, je doute que vous puissiez battre mon petit Ryoma.

Mais après tout, les miracles existent, de temps en temps, seulement une fois.

- Saa na….

- Bon, préparez-vous bien, ce tournoi va demander beaucoup de concentration et d'effort à vous tous.

- Hai. Arigatô, Washizu-san !

Mais au-delà de ces paroles si polies comme avait l'habitude d'en dire Syuusuke, ce-dernier ne pensait qu'à ce mystérieux Echizen Ryoma. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de cet acabit. Même les plus forts jouaient dans une équipe, ce garçon avait-il seulement une chance de gagner seul ? De plus, il dégageait une aura si froide… C'en était intriguant. C'était la première fois…. Qu'il rencontrait ce garçon, et sans doute la dernière fois. _Mais après tout les miracles existent, seulement une fois…une unique fois. _

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé !! Pfiouu XD Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce début, mais je ne trouvais pas mieux….ToT Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour le deuxième chapitre Laissez-moi des coms !


	3. Just a glance

Anime de base : Tennis no Ohji-sama

Titre de cette fic :  I didn't even know you, but I simply loved you.

NDA : 1) les persos ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas

2) j'écris cette fic par pur plaisir et je ne touche absolument aucun argent

3) Cette histoire est basée sur un fond yaoi i.e boyXboy donc homophobes, changez de page (voire de site car regroupe beaucoup de yaoi)

4) Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une fiction, les relations établies entre Ryoma et Syuusuke sont donc purement sorties de mon imagination débordante.

5) Cette fic déviera quelque peu de l'histoire écrite par Takeshi Konomi.

6) Je pars du principe que l'histoire se passe en 2007 et que Ryoma a 14 ans et Syuusuke 17 ans ½.

Résumé : Fuji Syuusuke est un tennisman de renom, comme tout autre titulaire de l'équipe de Seigaku dont il fait partie. Ses amis et lui sont conviés à un tournoi organisé par une riche femme d'affaire dont son mari était fan de tennis. Là-bas, sont réunis plusieurs autres équipes japonaises (on y retrouve notamment notre fameux Atobe, ou encore notre petit Mizuki) mais aussi d'autres joueurs du monde entier. Parmi ceux-là se distingue un unique joueur : Echizen Ryoma, 12 ans. Ce dernier n'appartient à aucune équipe, et pourtant, il disputera comme tout le monde, 10 matchs….seul. Sa renommée est déjà faite aux USA ou encore en France, mais le Japon apprend bien vite qu'un Prince du Tennis est arrivé. Lorsque Fuji le voit jouer, il est tout simplement subjugué. Que peut-il faire d'autre que regarder…et aimer ? Aimer le regarder jouer ? Ou aimer….tout simplement ?

Cette fic est dédiée à Onarluca qui me l'a gentiment demandé

Onarluca: Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. J'ai regardé le 173 et j'ai été très contente de revoir notre petit Kevin ! Je ne sais pas qui s'est chargé de ce perso mais je trouve qu'il est vraiment réussi, j'adore ses yeux et ses cheveux me font penser à Ed de FMA. (le petit Ed )

En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment fait Ryoma mais quand mon chat miaule, moi je n'arrive pas à m'endormir o J'ai été surprise de constater que j'avais déjà vu l'ép. 177 et 178 avec Ryoma VS. Tezuka mais je n'avais pas vu le match de Fuji VS. Tezuka… Ca ne m'a pas empêché de re-regarder les derniers épisodes.

Lulu342 : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé. Quant à la suite, là voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début.

Cali : Effectivement, Fuji a un peu de mal à garder son sang-froid Mais Ryoma va exploser tous les records XD

Lynalys : Merci pour ton encouragement, ça fait plaisir. La suite a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais finalement après quelques semaines, là voilà !

Phenixmiyavi : J'ai essayé de baser la fic un minimum sur l'anime, mais ce n'est pas très facile. En revanche, dans ce chapitre tu pourras voir que je me suis basée sur les OVA.

OooOooOooOooOoo

**Chapitre 2: Just a glance **

**- **Fuji, le petit dont tu nous as parlé, c'était quoi son nom déjà?

- Echizen Ryoma.

- Nyah, Fuji, regarde ! Le premier match, c'est Echizen contre Tanishi de Higa, représentant d'Okinawa.

- Ca va être amusant. J'ai hâte de voir le jeu d'Echizen-san.

- Il va falloir récolter des données sur tous les joueurs….

OooOooOooOooOoo

Le stade était littéralement bondé. Les spectateurs attendaient avec impatience le début des matchs. Pourtant, un seul nom revenait sur toutes les lèvres : 'Echizen Ryoma' le fameux garçon de 14 ans qui allait jouer seul ses 10 matchs successifs contre des joueurs de l'école de Higa, Hyotei, Fudomine, Seigaku, Rikkaidai….

''Le match opposant Tanishi de Higa à Echizen va débuter.''

- Go, Ryoma-chan !!! Ganbatte ne !!!!!

Indifférente aux regards surpris ou choqués des spectateurs, et faisant fi de son élégance quasi-aristocratique, Megumi s'était levée pour encourager chaleureusement son filleul, comme n'importe quelle pom-pom girl.

Le stade résonnait de leurs cris. Les spectateurs étaient complètement subjugués par le match. Ryoma frappa à nouveau la balle avec puissance, dégageant une rage, une envie de gagner impressionnante.

Fuji n'en revenait pas. Ryoma avait utilisé des Twist Service, lesquels étaient assez difficiles à avoir en main. Pourtant, le jeune garçon s'en servait aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été de simples services. Face au monstrueux service Big Bang de Tanishi, Ryoma avait du également se servir d'un mouvement qui avait épaté les joueurs. Le Prince du Tennis l'avait appelé : Drive B. Il avait glissé sur le terrain, prenant de la vitesse afin de pouvoir reprendre la balle que son adversaire lui avait envoyée dans les pieds alors qu'il montait au filet. Inui avait précisé qu'à la fin de la glissade Ryoma avait poussé sur ses jambes et tapé la balle de bas en haut pour lui donner un effet lifté. La balle avait rebondi deux fois à la gauche de Tanishi, formant un B. Fuji avait été complètement bluffé.

La technique de ce garçon l'époustouflait. Sa vitesse de frappe, sa précision, sa puissance, sa réaction aussi imprévue que ses mouvements pour la plupart inconnus ou alors seulement utilisés par de grands pros….

Ryoma haletait sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Pourtant, aucune trace de sueur. Il ricana. Il avait connu des adversaires bien pires…

- Mada mada dane, lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Tanishi souffla de rage, furieux de l'insolence de ce garçon. Pourtant, il savait bien que si son service 'Big Bag' l'obligeait à lâcher à sa raquette, incapable de résister à un choc aussi puissant, ce tennisman de 14 ans était fort, très fort….

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

- Ochibi n'est pas en position de l'énerver, nyah ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ochibi s'amuse à énerver Tanishi alors qu'il est en train de perdre le match, nyah !

- O…Ochibi ?! s'étrangla Oishi, qui, pourtant, était habitué au comportement chaleureux de son ami.

- C'est parce qu'il n'est simplement pas du tout en train de perdre, intervint Fuji.

Toujours aussi souriant, le tensai remarqua avec amusement l'étonnement d'Eiji, Momoshiro, Taka et Oishi. Laidoh se contenta de siffler légèrement, Inui remonta ses lunettes et Tezuka….eh bien Tezuka ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les gens aussi facilement.

Par ailleurs, le capitaine de Seigaku nota que pour la première depuis qu'il connaissait Fuji, celui-ci semblait montrer de l'intérêt et de…l'émerveillement ? vis-à-vis du match.

-Echizen nous fait croire depuis 10 bonnes minutes que la force du 'Big Bang' n'a pas diminué. Mais en fait, le 'Big Bang' n'a pratiquement plus aucun effet sur Echizen. Si vous observez bien, il lâche parfois sa raquette avant que la balle ne touche les cordes, termina Fuji en souriant.

- Incroyable….

Oishi était bouche bée, Momoshiro riait à gorge déployée et Kawamura répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'atteindrait jamais un tel niveau. Eiji était un peu éberlué mais il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour redevenir le Kikumaru explosif et s'écrier que son petit Ochibi était le meilleur.

- Après tout, Tanishi-ku utilise le 'Big Bang' depuis 20 bonnes minutes, sa puissance s'en trouve forcément réduite, fit remarquer Inui.

- Echizen est étonnant tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas ? Etre à égalité alors qu'il y a une grande différence de taille et de force….

- Fuji a raison. Mais le jeu d'Echizen est nettement supérieur. Vitesse, réflexe, détente, technique, stratégie…tout est parfait. Ses coups sont réalisés à la perfection, au détail près.

- Sans doute. Cependant, grâce à toutes les données que j'ai recueillies lors de ce match, tu devrais pouvoir gagner contre lui, Tezuka.

- Ce n'est pas si sûr, commenta d'un ton neutre le prestigieux capitaine de Seigaku. Tout à l'heure Echizen ne nous a montré que des Drive A et n'a pas voulu montrer de Cool Drive. Mais il sait en faire. Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache encore beaucoup d''autres coups impressionnants. Il doit avoir d'autres talents qu'il ne nous révélera pas maintenant.

Mais Fuji était déjà retourné dans son monde, captivé par les gestes fluides de Ryoma.   
OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Tanishi était épuisé. Sa respiration devenait erratique sous l'effet de la chaleur et de l'effort. Malgré les apparences, ce petit était vraiment fort. Ses coéquipiers ainsi que tous les autres joueurs d'Okinawa l'encouragaient. Un jeune élève cria :

-Tanishi-sempai ! Ganbatte ne !!!! Fighto !!!

Tous étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sueur. Mais Tanishi pressentait la fin du match et savait qu'il y avait de très fortes chances que ce soit son adversaire qui gagne. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir compris. Il vit un élève lancer une balle.

Ryoma réagit rapidement, arrêtant la balle sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Rien n'indiquait sur son visage de la colère, de l'indignation ou encore du mépris. Son visage était neutre, fermé, hermétique à l'extérieur.

Il se tenait fièrement au milieu du stade, sous le regard rempli de tendresse de Megumi qui le regardait du haut de sa tribune. Du côté des titulaires de Seigaku, l'ambiance était….très silencieuse.

- Euh…

- La balle, il a arrêté la balle…..

- Avec….

-…..

-…..

- Il a utilisé…..

- Higuma Otoshi…..

Certes, Fuji était tout aussi surpris que ses coéquipiers. La technique de Ryoma ressemblait en tout point à son Higuma Otoshi. Mais il était avant tout soulagé que Ryoma n'ait pas été blessé. Sur le moment, croyant que la balla atteindrait le jeune adolescent, sa respiration s'était arrêtée quelques secondes sous le coup de l'effroi.

Néanmoins, sur la demande ô combien élégante et aimable de Ryoma, le match reprit, même si l'arbitre et le public était consternés et généralement choqués.

Cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et Ryoma reprenait l'avantage sous le regard peiné des représentants d'Okinawa. Sans doute désireux de changer le cours du match, le même élève que précédemment jeta avec rage sa raquette sur le stade. Pris de court, les cordes de sa raquette touchant encore la balle, Ryoma fut incapable de réagir.

Seuls les hurlements horrifiés et stupéfaits des spectateurs résonnaient dans le stade.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sans réfléchir, Fuji sauta par-dessus les gradins, se précipita à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et courut vers le jeune blessé.

-ECHIZEN !!!!

Ce dernier avait plaqué sa main contre son œil gauche. Le long de ses phalanges roulait un peu de sang, qui tombait goutte à goutte sur le sol. Enlevant sa main, Ryoma contempla d'un air absent les taches purpurines qui se formaient.

La voix claire et inquiète du tensai le rappelant à la réalité, il sortit de sa torpeur, se releva et épongea le sang avec une des manches.

-Il est interdit d'entrer sur le terrain lors des matchs.

Ryoma baissa un peu plus sa casquette, dissimulant désormais la majeure partie de son visage. Le tensai était atterré. Non seulement le garçon le considérait comme une gêne, mais en plus il agissait comme si de rien n'était. Ryoma ne l'avait même pas regardé…rien. Il n'existait pas pour l'adolescent. Seul le tennis importait, rien d'autre, et surtout pas un étranger comme Fuji Syuusuke…..

A la demande, une nouvelle fois, de Ryoma, le match reprit, bien que beaucoup soient préoccupés de l'état du jeune Prince du Tennis.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Le match se poursuivit sous le regard plus qu'attentif de Fuji. Ce dernier avait quitté le court de tennis et était retourné derrière l'enceinte. Pourtant ses coéquipiers ne semblaient pas se lasser de lui envoyer des regards suspicieux. Ils n'avaient pas été victimes d'un quelconque sortilège ou mirage…Pourtant, ils avaient bien vu le tensai, Fuji Syuusuke, d'ordinaire imperturbable et souriant, se précipiter avec inquiétude au secours d'un garçon totalement inconnu. Non, décidément, les mots ''précipiter'' et ''inquiétude'' ne collaient pas au personnage du tensai. Même si Fuji voyait les regards soupçonneux lancés à son encontre, il n'en avait cure, car son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Alors que le match touchait à sa fin sous les encouragements des élèves d'Okinawa et le regard pétillant de malice de Megumi, Ryoma se prépara à faire un Drive A.

Hasard ou non, Fuji ne pourrait sans doute jamais le savoir. Mais ce qu'il savait avec certitude, ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'au moment où la raquette du jeune garçon frappa la balle, ses yeux, eux, ne décochaient pas un regard narquois comme d'habitude à Tanishi. Non, ses yeux ne se concentraient pas sur la balle, ni sur son adversaire.

Son regard s'était ancré dans celui du tensai. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé par l'intensité de l'éclat doré de ces yeux qui exprimaient autant d'envie de gagner, de vaincre l'autre, d'être fort, tout simplement….

Il prit soin de conserver ce regard dans sa mémoire. Ryoma l'avait regardé, lui, Fuji Syuusuke. Il se noya dans ce regardtrop brillant, trop doré, trop insistant….trop envoûtant.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Megumi annonçait la victoire de Ryoma. Celui-ci détourna alors brusquement le regard. Fuji était totalement déboussolé. Ryoma l'avait-il regardé pour le remercier de s'être inquiété tout à l'heure ou l'avait-il regardé pour……

- Ochibi a gagné !! Nyah, Fuji, tu as écouté ?

- Ca ne va pas Fuji ? Tu as l'air un peu….perdu, s'inquiéta Oishi.

Tous les titulaires hochèrent la tête. A la fin du match, le tensai n'avait pas réagi, restant debout, les yeux écarquillés, l'air un peu abasourdi. D'ordinaire, il s'éloignait prestement en lâchant une phrase passe-partout du genre : ''C'était un beau match'' et il souriait d'un air toujours aussi mystérieux.

Reprenant pied, Fuji se contenta de les gratifier d'un de ses sourires habituels.

- Inutile de vous inquiéter. Je vais très bien

Les autres n'insistèrent pas plus, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins : Fuji est vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Le tensai, lui, ne remarqua même pas leurs regards sceptiques, encore trop chamboulé par cet échange visuel.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Pourtant, dès la fin du match, Fuji eût l'impression que Ryoma l'ignorait à nouveau. Mais désormais, il s'en fichait. Car il savait désormais qu'il existait pour Ryoma. Pour preuve, Ryoma l'avait regardé. Juste le temps d'un coup d'œil.

Mais c'est ça qui comptait….

PoTPoTPoTPoTPoT

Pfiuuuu ;) Voilà le deuxième chapitre que vous avez aimé, j'espère (rires) Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une review. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez-moi aussi une review XD mais dites moi ce que vous voudriez !!!

Petite note : Pendant mes vacances, grâce au temps pourri, j'ai eu le temps de trouver un peu d'inspiration. Il se peut donc que je mette en ligne un long One-shot (donc, ne demandez pas de suite ) qui mettra en scène le couple Kunimitsu/Ryoma (à sens unique) sur fond de Syuusuke/Ryoma. Il ne me reste qu'à le taper sur ordi.


End file.
